


Coming Full Circle

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry likes to take his time.





	Coming Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 483: Circle.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Coming Full Circle

~

Kissing Malfoy’s neck, Harry slid a slick finger inside him, smirking when he heard Malfoy’s breath hitch. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Malfoy grunted. “That’s enough preparation. Hurry!” 

“I may not have said this before, but I like taking my time,” Harry said, moving his finger in a circle before introducing a second.

Malfoy’s head dropped and he pressed back, trying to ride Harry’s fingers. “You can take your time later,” he whined. “As long as you fuck me now… _ah_!” 

“There it is,” purred Harry, crooking his fingers and extracting another shout from Malfoy. “Going to fuck you now.” 

“Finally!” 

~

Slicking himself, Harry lined up, thrusting past the rim of muscle guarding Malfoy’s hole. He was tight, so Harry gritted his teeth, slowly working his way deeper. 

Malfoy’s nails scraped at tile walls as he adjusted to Harry.

“All right?” Harry whispered. 

“Just…get on with it.” 

Pressing his forehead between Malfoy’s shoulders, Harry began moving in and out of him, rotating his hips in a circle. It took him a few moments, but he knew the moment he found Malfoy’s prostate since Malfoy began whimpering and trembling. 

Clutching Malfoy’s hips to steady him, Harry pounded away at that spot. 

~


End file.
